


Alien Blood is Thicker than Water

by a_loquita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen, Silly, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loquita/pseuds/a_loquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor requests Carter’s help with an experiment that he is conducting, and Jack ends up assisting in a very unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Blood is Thicker than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [**ziparumpazoo**](http://ziparumpazoo.livejournal.com/) for the quick glance, any remaining errors are my own and I apologize

He was bored. He was pretty sure Daniel and Teal’c were also bored. Carter, on the other hand, was in her glory. How could she not be with all the Asgard tech around her to play with?

Thor and company had requested Carter’s assistance on some projects and the rest of SG-1 had come along for the ride. The very, _very_ boring ride.

Jack wandered over to the lab table where Thor and Carter were fiddling with a bunch of Petri dishes, test tubes, machines, and several of those stone-mouse-joystick- whatchamacallits that the Asgard used to do magic and also turn on or off the lights.

“That’s it,” Carter said, excitedly. “I think that’s it!”

“Very good, Major Carter.” Thor turned to Jack. “Perhaps O’Neill would like to do the honors.”

“Sir, hold this eye dropper and squeeze the last of this liquid into the dish.”

Jack didn’t question, not until he finished and caught the look on Carter’s face. Sure, she was beaming in her ‘I did something cool with science’ kind of way. But there was also something else…

“Carter? Tell me again, what exactly it is that you two are workin’ on?”

“Well, sir, we just used some human DNA to stabilize an arm of one of the chromosomes that has become a hotspot for genetic mutation, and thus, has been contributing to the genetic degradation of the Asgard race.”

OK, well. That didn’t sound so bad.

Wait.

“Human DNA from where?”

“Actually,” Carter chewed her lip, “you, sir.” She was quick to rush her explanation. “You signed that waiver form and we explained all of this back in the infirmary when Janet took everyone’s samples. Whoever’s DNA had the most complimentary sequence at the splice site was going to be the sample we used for the experiment.”

“So…” He had to admit, he'd paid only partial attention during the briefing. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate all the hard work going into this. It was simply that “the Asgard need help” was all he needed to know. But now, something was starting to register. Slowly. “So, you just mixed up some of me, and some of an Asgard in that dish together?”

“Thor.”

“Excuse me?”

She took a breath, “You and Thor.”

“In a dish?”

“Yes, sir.”

“In order to make more Asgard babies?”

Daniel snorted. Jack swung around and gave him a stern glare.

“Look at it this way Jack, I hear this kind of special love is finally legal in Massachusetts.”

Oh. Ack. This was disturbing on so many levels. And he was never, ever going to hear the end of it.

“Congratulations, O’Neill.” Teal’c offered. “I believe your offspring will be lucky to possess your warrior skills and Thor’s eyes.”

Years. Jack was going to have to put up with this for years to come.


End file.
